Doorway
by Hana Okita
Summary: What happen if you step into a library when you have better things to do? Like ... Watching TV? Watch Miku as she create the biggest -Well, not really- mistake of her life. Rating may rise.


**~Doorway~**

Miku walked into the school, breathing in the fresh air. She exhaled a little too loudly and started taking large strides towards the classrooms, trying her best not to trip.

As she walked up a flight of stairs, a cat jumped out from nowhere and started pawing at Miku's leg.

"Why, aren't you a dear thing?" She mused, kneeling down to rub the cat's head, and it mewed. Miku smiled and after a tiny pat, continued walking up the stairs.

"This is Hatsune Miku, a transfer student from (random school name here) Academy!" The teacher gestured a palm at Miku, who bowed as her fellow classmates clapped. "Please take good care of her! Now, Miss Hatsune, would you be so kind to give us a tiny introduction?"

Miku took another step forward. "Uh… My name is Hatsune Miku, I often change schools because of my father's rather silly work which is a topic I don't want to get started on and… Please take good care of your new fellow classmate."

The teacher chuckled. "Now, you can go and sit beside… Miss Megurine over there! Miss Megurine, please stand up." Said girl stood up and Miku walked over after another bow.

"So…" Megurine nudged Miku's arm. "I'm Luka Megurine. It's a pleasure meeting you. Your introduction just now was rather interesting." She extended a hand and Miku took it, shaking Luka's hand.

"Thanks. I really don't like to change schools often." Miku grumbled and Luka smiled.

"I know how you feel, Miku. I used to be like that, too. My parents always pulled me around to their work places and it's very –ugh- tiring."

Miku nodded. "Even if we both understand that our parents may not like it, it _is _tiring. Not fun at all. The last school I went, students kept making fun of my hair. I'm actually quite happy to get out from that school."

Luka giggled. "That's funny. The last school I went too, my classmates claimed that I act too 'mature' and they're scared that it'll 'affect' them too. They said they just wanted to act like a teen until it's the right time to … grow up." Luka said with distaste, like hinting _what's wrong with being mature?_

Miku smiled knowingly and the two averted their attention to the teacher, who was explaining something about equations –and groaned.

**~Doorway~**

Miku stuffed her books into her bag hastily and rushed off. Hatsune Miku would _never _miss SpongeBob episodes! As Miku rushed past the library, a cat jumped down and looked up at Miku.

"You're the cat from earlier!" Miku cried and scooped up the cat. Surprisingly enough, it didn't object. Miku proceeded to stroke the feline's head and looked at the rather rusty sign that said 'Library'. Miku tapped her chin with a finger. Perhaps the cat belonged in there?

"Do you belong in there, kitty?" Miku asked. The cat mewed and rubbed its head affectionately against Miku's arm. She giggled and pushed open the door with difficulty, assuming that the cat belonged in the library.

As soon as Miku stepped into the library, a gust of cold air conditioning wind rushed to her face and the cat leaped out from her arms. Miku shrugged, preparing to walk off, until a hand grabbed her arm.

Miku bit her lip, trying not to scream. _This is the library, you dummy! When did anyone say that you could shout or scream in the library? _She looked behind shakily, and saw that it was only a teacher who gripped her arm. She exhaled, relieved.

"Yes, teacher?" The teacher looked at Miku, her expression troubled.

"Miss…" She looked at Miku's nametag. "Hatsune, can you _please _help out in the library? You see – we have a lack of librarians today."

Miku, who was unable to decline as she had a stupid excuse of watching the SpongeBob special, nodded reluctantly. The teacher sighed in relief and pierced a thumb in the direction of a counter.

"There's the counter where you return books. I'm guessing that there'd be another teacher. She'll allocate a suitable duty for you, Hatsune." Miku nodded and walked slowly to the counter.

The teacher took a nice look at Miku's nametag. "Hatsune, teacher didn't see you here before. I assume you're here to help out?" Seeing Miku nod, he grinned. "That's good. I want you to tidy up the books in bookrack number 8. Megurine there will help you out."

_Is he talking about Luka Megurine? _Miku nodded, smiling. She walked over to the said girl and clapped a hand softly on her shoulder. "Hi."

Luka whipped her head behind so fast her hair slapped Miku's face. "Oh, hey Miku! You're here to help out, I assume?" Miku nodded like it was an obvious fact.

"Yeah. The teacher just grabbed my hand and pulled me into this whole business." Miku grumbled grumpily, rubbing her red cheek. _Gosh, who has so sharp hair? _

Luka chuckled. "I know! And I assume you don't have any special reason?"

Miku shrugged. "Well, if wanting to watch the SpongeBob special isn't a special reason, I don't, I guess."

"Which bookrack did the teacher instruct you to tidy?" Luka questioned, taking Miku's arm in her hand.

"Eight."

Luka smiled and dragged Miku to a bookrack that was labeled '8'. "There." She said. "Rather heavy encyclopedias, if you ask me. Call for help if you need some!" With that, Luka waltzed off.

Miku stared at the towering bookrack and suddenly got the feeling that the bookrack was mocking her. She shrugged it off and picked up a heavy book from the floor.

Miku grunted as she stuffed the encyclopedia into its respective place and picked up another. _Gosh, _She thought. _Do the students of this school throw books on the floor frequently? _

Miku continued arranging the books in the quiet and calm atmosphere. As the cool air of the air condition danced on her face, Miku started to feel drowsy. She was going to sleep until she saw a flash of pink rush by. _Was that Luka? _No, She was sure she saw something like a tail. Curious, Miku put down the heavy book and poked her head out from the bookrack.

It was her friend the cat. Miku sighed. Just when she was thrilled of the idea of having _another _cat and finding it… She picked up the book and continued stuffing them into the bookrack. She looked away for a moment and saw a tail sticking out from a bookrack.

Miku sighed and walked over to the bookrack, preparing to catch the cat and throw it out – no, that's bad. She is going to _place _the cat outside, if she ever catches it. Miku walked to the bookrack – and gaped.

A pink haired girl was sitting there, twirling her long, pink tail. _So that's the owner of the tail I saw just now. _Miku widened her eyes at the pinkette, who looked strangely calm.

"Uh… What's your name?" Miku managed, even though a thousand of questions were roaming in her head. _Why are you here? How did you get in? Are you the cat I met and carried in here?_

The girl didn't answer and leaped to another bookrack with agility similar to a … cat's. Which wasn't surprising at all, considering that she… was dressed up like a cat. Probably. The tail looked so real, and the cat ears twitched momentarily. Miku can't be sure.

Miku snapped back to focus and chased after the cat-girl. She was half-librarian, right? Running a bit won't hurt, will it? Miku looked at her surroundings and saw the same massive bookracks cornering her. _Do they have to be so tall? Argh! _As Miku ran and chased, she felt fear and terror creeping to her heart, which was thumping loudly.

Miku turned left and ran into the space between two certain bookracks. She saw a cattail sticking out from a open book before disappearing. Miku peered at the book and saw light emitting from it. _Am I hallucinating? _She looked at her surroundings and got scared again. _Thump, thump! _

Miku stuck her foot into the book shakily. Suddenly, the book pulled her leg into the book. Miku gripped the floor, and she was surprised that no marks came out, judging the way she was grabbing it. She screamed as the book consumed her.


End file.
